Time To Cure My Heart
by RedHoodOtaku
Summary: <html><head></head>Mikan is now a Eighth grader. She has moved to Alice Academy in America because of a problem that had happend in Gakuen Alice with her friends. Will time be able cure her broken heart, or will it break even more. Also, her new partner. Will he be able to help her.</html>
1. Chapter 1

MIKAN'S POV

"I thank you uncle for giving me this chance. I'll contact you when I get there." I tell my uncle. He hugsme "I just hope that time can heal your heart" he says to me then little by little all my senpai's start tohug me to. "Tsubasa-senpai, everyone, I thank you for not abandoning me, unlike the others." i say to them. Tsubasa-senpai leans down to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Mikan, that's what senpai's are for." Tsubasa-senpai says. "Open your hand." I ask him. He opens it and I leve a box in his hand. "It'll let you contact me when I land. Just message me with that, I'll tell you when I'm free and we can call each other. This goes for everyone." I say then wave everyone goodbye. I step into the black limosine. I will not shed tears in front of anyone. Not now.

UNCLE'S POV

Ever since that incident, she became so cold and distant. She lashed out and showed all of her powers and was sent to the Dangerous Ability class, and left the Special Ability class. I hope with this change I've made it will help her heart heal. I can't belive of all people, why was it only the friends from her elementary, especially Hotaru and Natsume turned on her. I just wish their was something I could have done but that's all in the past now. I hug and wave to her as she leaves with her senpai's and teacher. Only her high school friends stayed with her.

MIKAN'S POV

I wonder what it's like in it going to be the same, or will their be changes. Right now I'm in an airplane heading to America to Alice Academy. An hour goes by and I doze off to sleep. I wake up and once again I don't remember what I had dreamt. I then wake up an hour before we land, so I order something to eat. At the airport when I landed, I met a man in a black suit waiting form me. He walked me out of the airprot and took me to another limosine. At that limosine their was another man waiting. The man I met in the airprort was the driver and the man waiting outside the limosine was the man principal of the middle school of the Alice Academy. "My name is Mr. Brandon, I assume you speak English. I nod "I speak English, and I resume you know my name already. I say coldly. He nods "You will be part of the middle school department, in the dangerous ability class. I'm not incharge of your mission for that, so I can't tell you anything about your missions. When we get to the school, their will be a student waiting for you, that student will be your partner for you time in being in the Alice Academy." I nod to all the information he gives me. When the limosine comes to a stop he tells me to wait until I'm told to get out. I did what I saw told.

TAKASHI'S POV

So we're getting another transfer student are we. I know she's a girl, that's all. I wonder if she did anything bad that got her transfered here to Alice Academy. I see the middle school principal come out of the limosine. He comes up to me and says "Alright Takashi, her name is Mikan Yukihira. She's transferring here from Gakuen Alice in Japan. She's in the Dangerous Ability class and is going to be your partner. I don't know her personality so I don't know if she will cause you any trouble, but it seems she did cause some trouble over at Gakuen Alice." he whispers into my ear and tell her to come out. My skipped a beat. A girl who had long auburn hair, was a little shorter than I was, and she had a nice body. Didn't have to much curves like other girls do and wasn't too flat. She had a small nose and had a heart shaped face. She had a cold expression and she was wearing our middle school uniform (same uniform as Gakuen Alice middle school). "Alright Takashi, this is Mikan," he said. I stuck my hand out to her. "Nice to meet you Mikan." I say giving her the same expression. Ever since I was young and I entered this school, I gave everyone the cold shoulder. I didn't want to show anyone a sign of weakness. That's how this school will use you. "Pleasure is all mine." she says to me and shakes my head and bows her head. The principal left and went to his office, while I walked Mikan to our dorm. In this school the dorms are sorted out into ability classes. She followed me to our dorm, by the the time we got their it was already sunset, but who in the dangerous ability would be asleep besides the ones who are lazy.

When we walked into the dorm, their was the living room where the students would hang out. Their was that group of boys that girl would fan over, and the group of girls that guys would love to get into their pants. Then their were the boys and girl that kept to themselves,and their was group that loved to cause trouble. I was on my own, I didn't stick with others. I wasn't the only one. Most of the kids would stick together in two's or three's. Their were many more groups in the living room. As we walked through, many of the kids turned to us. I ignored them and so did Mikan. We disappeared into the hallway and we went up stairs. Once we got up stairs, their was another living room, but only special students can come up stairs which only the kids who's rooms are upstairs can use anything upstairs, which are students like me and Mikan who are special stars.

The kids up here keep to each other. They're the most dangerous kids here, the students here have a rare alice that only a few in the world have. If not it's one of the most dangerous students who work with their alice. Even so, they didn't cause a lot of trouble but when they did, it wasn't something you could just push off in one day. No it could even scar you for life. We walked pass through the living room and I noticed something about Mikan. She actually turned her head when she saw a boy that had the alice fire. She turned back and kept walking. When we got to a hallway, we turned to our left and walked to the end of it and her room was the last one, I had the one right next to her. I showed her to her room. "I'm the room next door." was all I said. She didn't say anything she just turned her head and walked away. I knew that she had gone threw something, I just wonder what it was.

**Well, you guys. Done with this. To be honest, I've always wanted to wanted to write a fanfic about Gakuen Alice. Now I've finally done, well anyways. Bye**

**~ RedHoodOtaku out ~**


	2. Chapter 2: First day of Alice Academy

MIKAN'S POV

After Takashi left, I looked around my room. It was really big and fancy. It made me feel like a rich girl. Even my clothes didn't even take up half my wardrobe. After I put away my clothes things, I pulled device out of my pocket that looked like the same device I gave to Tsubasa-senpai. It looked like a mini laptop but did totally different things. The device I'm using let's me see and talk to someone else with the same device. It projects a big screen as big as you want. I emailed Tsubasa-senpai with it and told him "I've made it to Alice Academy. I'm doing fine, no need for you guys to worry. I'll let you know when I can contact you tomorrow." As I laid onto my bed for a few minutes I got a message from Tsubasa-senpai saying "Alright, it's nice to know you're doing fine Mikan. We're all going to miss you." When I read this, it made me think and I said aloud "Will I fall in love again?"

I wake up to my alarm at 6:30 a.m. I took a shower and got ready. Ever since the incident, I've always wore my hair down. After I was done getting ready, I walked out of my room with my things. Although I didn't leave my room at the same time as Takashi. We made eye contact but didn't say anything, we only nodded and walked together to the cafeteria that was downstairs. Their were only a few students eating because it was still early, only 6:57 a.m. Since it was my first day of school, I asked Takashi "Is it alright if I stick around you today? I think that if I hang around you I won't get any attention and I want to be with someone who doesn't bother me. Also to ask questions." I say in a calm tone. He nods "I was going to ask you to stick around anyways because I need to talk to you about things." he says in the same tone. I like how he was good mannered and didn't seem to annoy me. He looked like he was like me, didn't show anyone their real colors. We put up a wall that no one was suppose to break. I probably didn't no it, but I was probably falling for him.

TAKASHI'S POV

After our talk, I realized that, that was probably our first real conversation since we met. We finished eating and headed to school. On the way their I see any other dangerous ability class students. I took her to the teacher's office where all the teachers are. I showed her to a teacher who had black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked like a man who was popular with girls. "Hello Takashi, is this the new student Mikan Yukihira from Japan?" he asks me in a husky voice that I don't like, I really don't like him.

I nod to his question. When he looked to Mikan, he seemed quite interested in her which bothered me. "I'm your homeroom teacher and math teacher. I take it you know who your partner is." he says giving her a flashing smile and a wink. She seemed to aware of the teachers's personality and didn't really like it either. "Takashi, you can go back to the class already, Mikan and I need to have a conversation." he says shooing me off. I left after that and headed back to the class, where I found all of the dangerous ability class their already and a few of the normal students. I sat all the way back of the class (classroom is set up just like in Gakuen Alice and he sits in Natsume's seat). Little by little the class started to fill up with students. After a while I fell asleep with my head down on the table. The bell rang and I could hear all the students taking their seats. "I heard we're getting a transfer student from Japan's Gakuen Alice. I heard it was a girl." I heard one of the girls gossiping. "Yeah I did too! They say that she caused some trouble over at Gakuen Alice which got her send here or something like that I think." another student said. As everyone gossiped, the teacher finally came and when he opened the door everyone quieted down. "Alright you guys, it seems you know that we have a new transfer student. Her name is Mikan Yukihira, she's from Gakuen Alice in Japan. Please treat her well." he said then told Mikan to enter the classroom. The class filled up with kids mouth's open in the shape of an 'o'. "Now why don't you introduce yourself in Japanese but in English." our teacher asks. "My name is Mikan Yukihira, it's a pleasure to meet you all." she then bowed to the class. "Alright, you're going to sit next Takashi who's in the back. Also you guys, she's Takashi's partner so... that's all. Free period!" he says. I stood up and when I glanced to Mikan, she was already walking out the door the same time I was and the other dangerous ability students. We all knew one thing that was going on, it was time for Mikan to find her rank in the dangerous ability.

**Well you guys I haven't been updating anything really recently. Right now, I'm finishing this before bed and I have school tomorrow. This sucks! I'm sorry for making this short you guys but I need to get to bed so bye**

**~ RedHoodOtaku out ~**


	3. Chapter 3: Dangerous Ability Rank

REGULAR POV

All the Dangerous Ablity students left the classroom and headed to a different classroom. Mikan and Takashi walked in the back of the group as they all headed towards the Dangerous Ability classroom. When they entered, it was a dark room with red curtains. Their were seats all around the room but they were back against the wall so their was a huge space in the middle of the classroom. Everyone took a seat besides the new student who was Mikan. She stood their looking around the classroom. After a few minutes a man walked in. He was wearing a mask that only covered half his face. The left part of his face covered. His mask was black with pictures if white chess pieces falling on it. He was the teacher of the dangerous ability class.

TAKSHI'S POV

We all took a seat besides Mikan who stood in the middle of the class and looked around. After a few minutes, our teacher came in. His name was Chester because it sounded like chess. All the students adored him especially the girls. He walked up to Mikan and grabbed her by the chin. I was always curious as to what he was think, but I could never guess. "You're eyes don't say much. You're not easy to manipulate. You're not naive. You seem like you would be the perfect toy for me. Now it's time to put you to the test." he says. He let's go of her chin. "I don't want you to go against Takashi, since you might be taken out a little to fast because I know what his Alices are. Hmm let's go with you." he said and pointed to a girl. She was a girl who's rumored to have already popped her cherry. (sorry you guys, you need to search what pop a cherry means if you don't know what it means) Her Alice was wind. She stood up from her chair and walked towards the middle of the room across Mikan. She smiled as she stood up as if knowing she was going to win instantly. She looked to Mr. Sakoda, "How much can I injure her?" she asks.

MIKAN'S POV

I believe this girl is very cocky. "You seem sure you're going to win. Whoever passes out first, and if you lose you're going to be punished since you were sure you were going to win and lost." He says. We nod. She took on a position that left her wide open actually in many ways. I stood up knowing what her widest weakness was. "On my word you begin." the teacher said. A few quiet seconds later, he said begin. When it comes to fights, I never take the first move. She made her move first. she ran towards me and started to throw punches and kicks at me with wind. Thing was, all I had to do was move the left. I stuck my finger at her like a gun and said "You're cocky. Why don't you go down with a bang." after I said that, I shot electricity out of my finger like a gun right at her chest. She felt to the floor almost immediately. I could hear the class holding in their laughs.

The teacher started to clap. "That was good, now I want to see more. How about I make you just go against Takashi. Come on up Takashi." he said. Takashi walked towards me. I could tell he didn't want to fight me, and neither did I. Everyone seemed tense. "I bet Tkashi's going to win instantly." I heard g girl said."Of course, he's the top rank in our class." another one said. I looked to the teacher. "Mr...?" I said "It's Sakoda." he said. "Mr. Sakoda, what happens if I beat Takashi?" I ask. "You'll become my new favorite." I nod. I turn back to Takashi. I wonder how this is going to end."

**Well you guy's I'm done with sorry if it's short I did my best. Sorry I can't update fast. My life's really hard. If you guys want to know where I got Mr. Sakoda from, he's my Science teacher who Japanese. Anyways bye.**

**~ RedHoodOtaku out ~**


	4. Chapter 4: My New Favorite

MIKAN'S POV

I stared into Takashi's eyes. I felt as though I was looking into his soul. His face was calm and cold, but his eyes said something different. Even though they didn't look all that much different, they hid something. He looked sad, lonely, sad. Full of negative emotions that were screaing out of his eyes when I stared into them. I'm surprised no one has noticed. Firs thing I knew about this boy at the moment, he doesn't want to fight me. Second, he's not as cold as of a person you'd think he would be. Three, I knew that as he stared into my eyes, he could see through facade, the wall I had put to hide and protect myself. This isn't going to end well and I know it. But it wasn't the fight that made me feel this way, it was knowing what Mr. Sakoda actually had in hand.

TAKASHI'S POV

I stared into Mikan's eyes. I felt as though I was looking through her soul. Her face was cold and calm, but her eyes said something else. Even though they looked lie they held no emotion, her eyes were hiding something no one else saw. She looked sad, full of sorrow, pain. She's been through suffering. Her eyes just screamed it all out. How did people see a while of staring into her eyes first thing I knew. She doesn't want to fight, Second, she's not a cold person. Three, she was boring into my soul and she see through my facade, my wall that was hiding and protecting me. This isn't going to end well. It wasn't the fight, it was knowing what they were actually going to do.

NORMAL POV

Takashi and Mikan took a stance in defense. "Begin!" their teacher said loudly. What was going to go down. Everyone watched intensely. They watched as they both took a first step and were gone in an instance. Everyone looked around besides the teacher. He stared at the middle of the classroom where they were fighting. Next thing they knew everyone saw them clash with both of them were using a blue type of fire. It didn't burn the carpet when it touched the floor. But when they both were gone in an instance again. When they both stopped everyone saw that they both were un-scarred but both were already breathing hard. Mikan put her hands together and when she pulled them apart, you could see electricity between her hands, her hair started to flow up. When you would look to Takashi he was doing the same thing. They both looked around the room, their were a total of eight light bulbs. One by one, each one tarted to go out. You could hear the sound if the light bulbs breaking. No one wanted to move hoping that they wouldn't get caught up in the fight. Everyone look amazed because in the dark room, you could see the lightning flash. The blue and regular fire. You could hear the sound of clashing.

This whole fight lasted about ten minutes but that was how long it lasted. Everyone heard a bunch of loud cracks and then loud thuds which sounded like a bodies hitting the floor. Foot steps moving, and when you heard the footsteps. It sounded like the footsteps were stepping on some type of liquid . "Alright, this fight is done, nobody move from their position, if you are student who's not one of my favorite 'which is most of you'. Close your eyes now unless you want to be punished." Mr. Sakoda said but everyone could tell in his voice that he was smiling. When the lights went back on quite the gasps were heard. "Now if you're daring after hearing how these students reacted to this, you won't be punished to look." Mr. Sakoda said. When most of the kids opened their eyes to see what had happen, they seemed horrified. A few of them turned away and threw up their breakfast.

TAKASHI'S POV

I'm not proud of myself. I hate my life so much, this is why I don't like to trust anyone. They'll just back stab you just like my parents did to me. I looked to my hands they were dripping with blood. When the lights go on again, theirs a bunch of kids puking on the floor. I looked to Mr. Sakoda who looked quite satisfied. It's been a while since I've seen this much blood. I didn't end up fighting Mikan, instead. I was suppose to kill.

MIKAN'S POV

I did it again. I don't trust anyone. In the end they'll just betray you like my friends did. My hands were dripping with red. When the lights go on kids throwing up their breakfast. It was quite nasty because some of them just threw up by the look of someone else doing that. I looked to Mr. Sakoda, I take it that he was satisfied since I could see he was smiling through half of his mask. He clapped his hands. "Well done the two of you. You both knew what I actually hand in hand for you both. Although you both did a great job, who ended up doing more work?" he said. I looked to Takashi, he gave a me a look that told me the answer. I raised my hand. "I did sir." was all I said to Mr. Sakoda. "All everyone here besides my favorites, Takashi and Mikan, leave. I have no need of any of guys right now." He said. They all left. He stepped towards me and grabbed me by a chin. "I like you. I'll train you personally. I've never met anyone better than Takashi." he told me then demanded that the rest of us get going back to class. We all went back to class but I was getting stares from everyone. Takashi and I were covered in blood. "Mikan, you want to skip class so we can clean ourselves off." Takashi asked me. I nodded but, he what he actually meant. Can I talk to you privately?

**Well sorry you guys how they didn't actually fight, I plan to do that in a different chapter in the future. Right now i'm actually writing this in a car. Gotta go**

**~ RedHoodOtaku out ~**


End file.
